


Vitti and Ella: Take One

by Airu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airu/pseuds/Airu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... someone gave Drasella switched her tea to the caffeinated type... just a little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitti and Ella: Take One

**I looked at the clock. It read that it was a quarter past twelve. Shrugging it off, I worked up the guts to send an email to Vittoria... over the price of tea in China.**

 

**TO:[greenwithblackflames@gmail.com](mailto:greenwithblackflames@gmail.com)**

**FROM:[blackflamedchaos@gmail.com](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gmail.com)**

**SUBJECT: Chinese Tea**

 

**Vitti we're in trouble the price of tea in China's gone up 150 Yuan!**

  
  


**I sent the message and waited for her reply. It didn't take too long.**

 

**TO:[blackflamedchaos@gmail.com](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gmail.com)**

**FROM:[greenwithblackflames@gmail.com](mailto:greenwithblackflames@gmail.com)**

**SUBJECT: RE: Chinese Tea**

 

**Ella... why would I care about that at this ungodly hour? Furthermore, why the hell are you still up?**

  
  


**I grinned and replied to that straight (like either of us are that, haha) away.**

 

**TO:[greenwithblackflames@gmail.com](mailto:greenwithblackflames@gmail.com)**

**FROM:[blackflamedchaos@g](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gve)[mail.com](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gmail.com)**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: Chinese Tea**

 

**Because it's effing important! Who knows what will go up next! It's a sign I tell you, a sign dammit! There will next be an increase in angry Brits that don't have their tea, and riots will form! And as for why I'm still up... couldn't sleep?**

  
  


**TO:[blackflamedchaos@gmail.com](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gmail.com)**

**FROM:[greenwithblackflames@gmail.com](mailto:greenwithblackflames@gmail.com)**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: Chinese Tea**

 

**That makes no sense, Ella. Go to sleep**

  
  


**TO:[greenwithblackflames@gmail.com](mailto:greenwithblackflames@gmail.com)**

**FROM:[blackflamedchaos@gmail.com](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gmail.com)**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: Chinese Tea**

 

**It makes total sense and I'm too worked up to go to sleep dammit!**

  
  


**TO:[blackflamedchaos@gmail.com](mailto:blackflamedchaos@gmail.com)**

**FROM:[greenwithblackflames@gmail.com](mailto:greenwithblackflames@gmail.com)**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Chinese Tea**

 

**DRASELLA GO TO BED NOW GODDAMMIT!**

  
  


**Ouch, shouty capitals... better do what she says before she totally loses it and beats me senselessly into a bloody pulp... actually, that** **_does_ ** **sound kinda hot and kinky... but I guess it'll have to be for another night... stupid Calculus exam being tomorrow...**


End file.
